Caught
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Charmy tells Espio that he's setting up a trap because someone been stealing his candy


It was a quiet boring night at the Chaotix detective agency; all three detectives were in separate rooms just waiting for the phone to ring so that a case would pop up and they can head straight over to there destination that the case was and finally get some more money.

Vector was in his office with his eyes shut while nodding to some music that was on a radio, next to him.

Espio was in the living room lying on the couch while staring up at the ceiling, he then looked at his watch that read 9:30pm. It was starting to get late and he had to go to bed right now before some little bee kept him up all night.

And that bee was Charmy, who was in the kitchen doing something.

"_What's that kid up too now?"_

He got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen before hearing the refrigerator door slam shut.

"There we go…now, no one will steal my candy collection" a young bee said as he folded his arms and smiled to himself.

"Charmy" the bee jumped as he heard his named get called by Espio.

"Espio, how long have you been standing there?" Charmy asked.

The chameleon rolled his eyes "what were you doing in the refrigerator"

"Building a trap…because someone has been stealing my candy lately"

"Yeah right"

"Don't believe me, then you will see tonight…and I got my eye on you" Charmy stated as he walked passed Espio while still glaring at him until the bee bumped into a small table causing a lamp to fall to the floor while allowing Vector to come out of his office to see what happened.

The Crocodile saw the broken lamp shattered on the floor, charmy rubbing his head and Espio walking up the stairs.

"CHARMY," he screamed his name out "did you break that?" he pointed at the lamp that was on the floor.

Charmy shook his head and in a few seconds the two of them were arguing at each other while Espio was in his room listening to them bicker at each other.

"_It's nice to see those two getting along"_

An hour went by and finally he could some footsteps running in the hallway.

"I hate you Vector" Charmy screamed before slamming a door.

The chameleon just sighs as he shook his head "whatever charmy did right now…it's not my problem" he said to himself as he closed eyes.

"_Whatever charmy was doing in the kitchen…it better not have to do with the entire neighborhood losing electricity" _

He chuckle a little remembering what happen.

* * *

"_Vector, I'm hungry" Charmy whined from the kitchen as Espio was reading a newspaper in the living room._

"_Alright already" Vector said as he walked over to the fridge to open the door._

"_Vector"_

"_Yes Charmy"_

"_When you open the refrigerator door, the entire power in the neighborhood will go out because I took some wires from the power plant nearby and I hooked them up to our electric box"_

"_You really think that would happen"_

"_Yes"_

"_I don't believe you" Vector laughed as he opened the refrigerator door and power in the house went out._

_Espio shook his head as he toss the newspaper aside, went over to a window to open it, climbed outside, started walking towards the sidewalk while noticing a large group of people at the front door. He smiled as he walked down the street so he wouldn't have to get involve._

_

* * *

_

"Vector, it's a good thing he paid for it and-!" all of a sudden a loud girly scream was heard that Espio recognized.

He jumped out of his bed, ran through the door while breaking it and jumped down the stairs before looking into the kitchen. And guess what…the refrigerator door was open and Vector was caught in a blob of gum made by charmy.

"Espio, can you help me out of here?" Vector asked as he had some candy in his hand.

Espio shook his head and looked at the candy that was in vectors hand before walking back upstairs. He then notice charmy passed him on the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Vector," charmy gasped "it was you who was still my candy"

"Yes, it was me…what are you going to do about it"

"Beat you up" Charmy said as he leapt at Vector and the two of them started fighting.

Espio just smiled as he went back to his room while listening to the punching, crying and screaming from Charmy and Vector.

"_Those two sure know how to get along"_

_

* * *

_

**Please review and I'll see everyone later.**

**Bye for now**


End file.
